Tears
by Emeraldragon
Summary: Eighteen years after Harry graduated from Hogwarts. Harry is married to Ginny and has a son, James. James is almost ten years old, and does not know who Voldmort is. Voldmort is back and after Harry and James.
1. Default Chapter

Tears 

A.N: This story is about Harry and Ginny's son, James. James is ten years old, so he does not go to Hogwarts yet. Harry, though, does keep James at Hogwarts for Day-care. The Professors watch him because Harry and Ginny are both Aurors, and busy tracking down Voldemort. Enjoy! 

James sat in his room on his bed. He liked his room, partly because of the bright paint, moving posters, and his toys were all there. It was almost 7:00, so his parents were home. To him though, this wasn't always a good thing. They were downstairs, in the kitchen, having another argument. They didn't argue most of the time, but when they did, James hated it. So he would run up to his room, and slam his door. The colors would help him feel better, so he never went anywhere else. James listened to what his parents were saying. 

"Ginny, Voldemort is a monster! We have to-" Harry screamed, but was cut off. 

"Harry, you don't need to tell me that! I know what we have to do, but not now! James is still a little boy! We cannot tell him about-" Harry cut her off now. 

"Virginia, we have to tell him. If something happens to us, I don't want him to grow up like I did! I faced Voldemort more around his age more than most people have there whole lives!" Harry shot back. James strained his ears harder, he had to know what they meant. 

"Allright, Harry. We won't tell him tonight, but then we must tell him soon. The boy has a right to know Harry." Ginny said. 

James fumed. He was so close! If his parents had said a little more, he would have understood. He heard the name Voldemort before.He asked his dad who it was, but he refused to tell James. He asked his cousin Andy, who was Ron and Hermione's son, if he knew who Voldemort was. Andy didn't know either. 

James got off his bed and walked to his trunk. He held all of his favorite toys in there. He rumaged through and pulled out his toy broom stick and sat on it. The broom flew a few feet off the ground, so James could almost touch the ground. He flew over to his door, opened it, and flew down the stairs. He rode down the long hallways, pictures of students in robes covered the halls. He liked to watch the pictures, there would always be something new to see in them. 

He rode past the numerous empty bedrooms, and went down another flight of stairs. His house was the largest and grandest around, but he always wondered how his parents had so much money. Surely Aurors don't recieve that many Galleons, do they? He turned a corner and came into the kitchen, where his mum was using her wand to the dishes. James loved to watch his parents do magic. He was truelly excited about doing it himself in less than a year. 

James rode silently up behind his mother, and opened his mouth ready to scare her. 

"Now James, how many years have you tried to sneak up and scare me? I have to say that you need a new plan. I'm used to this one." Ginny turned and smiled at him. James scowled. 

"Ha Ha, mum. Mommy, who's Voldemort?" James asked. Ginny gasped and the dish she was washing hit the wall and broke. Ginny whiped back around, face pale and eyes wide. 

"James! Where did you hear such a name?" Ginny screeched. James looked at her curiously. 

"I heard the name Vol-" he began. 

"James! Don't say his name!" Ginny shrieked and put a hand to his mouth. James pulled it away. 

"Why mommy? It's just a name. I heard it from you and daddy upstairs." he answered. Ginny turned even more pale. 

"HARRY! COME HERE!" she screamed. James heard a thump from upstairs and footsteps running down the stairs. His dad ran into the room, black robes flapping behind him. He looked at them, then around the room. 

"Ginny! Don't do that! You scared me to death! I thought he was here...," Harry looked at them. 

"Harry, James heard us talking about You-know-who. He wants to know who he is." Ginny shook her head. Harry grunted. 

"Dad, who is he?" James questioned. Harry shook his head, looking disgusted. He motioned for James to follow him. Ginny spoke up. 

"Harry, not now." Ginny said sternley. Harry shook his head and mouthed, 'I know,'. Harry started to walk up the stairs. James flew after him. 

"Dad, come on! You can tell me, honest. I won't tell Andy if you-" James prodded. Harry silenced him. 

"James, it has nothing to do with Andy. I will tell you who Voldemort is soon. Just not right now." Harry shook his head again. James pouted. 

"Then why does Mum not want me to say his name?" James tried again. Harry gave him a stern look. 

"James Sirius Potter, you will know soon. Now just be patient!" Harry said. James tried his luck again. 

"Okay. But do Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione know who he is?" James asked. Harry nodded. 

"Yes, thay do. Now come on. I want to put a charm on your door...," he said as they reached James's room. Harry pulled out his wand. 

"Soundone!" Harry said, his wand painting to the door. The door glowed yellow. James touched it cautiosly. 

"What did you do to it?" he asked, seeing that nothing happened when he touched it. Harry laughed. 

"It's sound-proof. Now you won't beable to hear us." Harry smiled and James's frown. James mumbled and walked in to his room and Harry walked downstairs. 

"This isn't good...," Harry said to himself. 

A.N: Allright, now if you have any questions Review me. If you don't have a question, Review me anyways! Oh, and read my other story, Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort. It's not a sequal, just a totally different story. Thanx for reading! 

end of chapter 1 


	2. Professor Snape and the Death Eater

~Tears~ 

Chapter 2 

By:Ashie 

James sat in the Potions dungeon. He didn't enjoy the darkness or the cold, but he got along with the Potion's master quite well. He was sitting in one of the desks, day-dreaming. He knew the Potion's master better than most people, and was wondering if he should risk asking who Voldemort was. He decided to try. 

"Professor Snape, sir? Do you know who Voldemort is?" James said quietley, as if the Professor might explode with fear and anger like his mother had the night before. Snape dropped his quill and stared at him as if he was insane. He turned pale and stood up from his chair, walking over to James. Snape stood before him, giving him an angry stare, mixed with confusion and horror. 

"And where did you here of that name, Mr. Potter?" Snape snarled, causing James to flinch. 

"I heard Voldemort from my mum and dad arguing last night. Dad ended up putting a soundproof charm on my door. Mum screamed when I said the name. And told me never to say it again. They wouldn't tell me who it is though. Do you know, sir?" James asked again. Snape shook his head. 

"Smart thing your father putting a charm on the door, surprisingly enough." Snape said, and raised an eyebrow when James scowled. James hated it that his dad and Professore Snape always held a grudge against one another. "But yes, James, I do know who He-who-must-not be-named is. And you had better get in the habit of calling him that, for no one calls him by his name. Except for Albus Dumbledore and your father." 

"Can you tell me who he is though? I won't tell dad." 

"No, I will not tell you who he is. That is your parents' job. Now go into the Great Hall, Andy should be here soon." Snape beckoned to the door. James packed up his things and headed out. 

"See you tomorrow, Professor Snape. Good-bye!" James waved and shut the door, heading for the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry ran through a thick forest, looking over his shoulder. He was being chased by a Death Eater, after stumbling upon one of Voldemort's lairs. He heard a shout from behind him. 

"Crucio!" A spell speeded torwords him. Harry zig-zagged and jumped behind a tree. The spell collided with it, causing dust and bark to be flown everywhere. Harry kneeled looking around the tree, gasping for breath. The Death Eater was nowhere in sight. 

Harry tried to quietly stand up, but a twig snapped, causing another curse to be shot at him. 

"CRUCIO!" the Death Eater jumped out from behind another tree. Harry had no time react, so the curse hit him in the chest. He leaned up against the tree as his body seered with pain. Fortunetley, he had been put through this curse numerous of times before, so he no longer passed out or screamed. The Death Eater did not lower his wand for almost a minute, and yet kept going. The pain was becoming stronger, causing Harry to become limp in exhaustion from him trying to stay concious and not scream out. 

The spell never seemed to end to Harry. He figured he must have been under it for over two minutes now. His eye lids were drooping, and his eyes were becoming unfocused. He wanted nothing more for the pain to stop, even if he was to die in the process. Harry saw black and passed out. The Death Eater laughed as he saw the unbeatable, famous, Harry Potter fall to his knees. 

"Two minutes and forty-three seconds. That's a record for him, I believe." The Death Eater laughed as he carried Harry with his wand through the forest. 

A.N: Allright, now this was a rushed chapter I think. I have a really odd idea and want to get it out soon, so I had to make this happen. Poor, poor Harry. ::sniff sniff:: Now review me! And if you think this is at least okay, go read my other story, Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort. It has nothing to do with this story whatsoever. But it is really excelent, so go check that one out too! Review if ya do! 


End file.
